


What if(older!Damian)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Break Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Caught, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has Issues, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hormones, Pregnancy, Protective, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Quote from the movie Ghost of girlfriends past, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: "yeah, no one told you that condoms don't exactly always do shit"Damian and Y/N had a secret relationship but when Y/N confesses she loved Damian he breaks it off for a reason she thought was impossible. She is pregnant and Damian has to make a choice





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N's P. O. V 

I laid in bed Damian and I just broke up he broke up with me. Can't say I was fighting for him. Because I felt like I was being used all our relationship was Friends with Benefits. At first I was ok with it then I started falling in love with him. I told him and he said we should stop before anyone gets hurt. It broke my heart. Week's later I've been so sick. Throwing up, nauseated, abdominal pain, emotional. I looked on my calendar I missed my period! Shit this is not happening! I can't be pregnant this is so not happening. I went to the store I looked for pregnancy test. I grabbed a box. I'm so hungry! I grabbed snacks I saw Jason! Oh no! Crap! This is so not good. No way! I turned away from him walking to check out. He walked up putting all his groceries next to mine. I huffed shit 

"it's all on me" 

Jason bought my thing's I quickly grabbed receipt. He grabbed all the groceries my heart racing. We went outside I folded my arm's 

"listen, I'm going to try to be cool and c-calm. I'm not going to rat you out to anyone but.. who the fuck got you pregnant?" 

"I'd rather wait to answer that question until I know for sure that I am" 

"whatever the hell you say let's go to my place" 

"Jason I-" he cut me off 

"just get in the damn impala" 

"fine but only because I don't want to go to the Manor" 

He opened my car door I sat down he got in the driver's seat. We left Jason pulled into his house he lived with Cassandra. We went inside I sat on the couch Jason tossed the box of pregnancy test at me. I took a deep breath 

"just.. Take the fucking test so I can kill someone tonight and enjoy it" 

I sighed stuttering I walked to the bathroom and shut the door 

Cassandra's P. O. V 

After having a dinner with my dad Bruce, I drove home missing my boyfriend Jason. I pulled in seeing him pacing in the living room. I went inside seeing a woman's purse that's not mine! 

"Cass let me expl-" I slapped his face 

I hear something in the bathroom I'm going to kill her! Then Jason! I will slaughter them! That bitch of a woman thinks she can come in my home and sleep with my Jason! 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I sat on the toilet seat crying I'm pregnant I took every single test all the same. I hear the door open abruptly. I saw Cassandra with a killing look in her eye's. She looked at me concerning she walked fast and hugged me I cried hugging my sister. Moments later I sat on the couch. Cassandra sat next to me and Jason stood by his gun's and gear

"you're not going to kill the father of my child" 

"speaking of the asshole you gonna tell me who it is" Cassandra glared at him "tell us who it is?" 

"it doesn't matter if you know or not he doesn't care about me" 

"all the reason for me to kill the Bastard!" 

"don't call him that!" 

"well he is for leaving you!" 

"just shut up, Jason! Damian, doesn't know I don't want him to" 

I realize what I said I face planted I huffed stuttering 

"hang on just hold on Damian and you? No there's no way I mean your you and he's.." Jason was lost of word's 

"he's what the devils spawn, a jackass, a bad guy?! He's not I love him but I wasn't good enough for him. He doesn't love me" 

Cassandra held my hand rubbing my hair Jason took a deep breath and sat down next to me putting his hand on his neck 

"look I should not have been so hard on you but fuck Y/N this is a really big deal" 

"don't you know I know that dammit" 

He gave me a tissue box I used them I sighed. The next day I went to the Cave I saw, Dick. I wrote my last report and put it on the desk. I added my resignation for personal reasons. I packed all my thing's I took one last look at the inside of the Cave. I feel tears falling I went to the Manor. I walked to my room I put my bags on my bed. I hear someone calling me I looked, Dick I answered on my intercom 

"hey" 

-"I just got your resignation paper's" 

"yeah got tired of taking order's from my big brother" 

-"Y/N, I'm serious about this. Why?" 

"look I can't explain why just trust me on this one" 

-"you know, Bruce is going to demand answers" 

"believe me I'm counting on it" 

-"alright well I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up, Damian" 

"yeah" I said bitterly 

I hung up on him Cassandra texted me I clicked on my spy-contacts seeing her message 

-how are you holding up? (Cassandra) 

-alright. Has Jason killed Damian? 

-not yet... On another note. Have you told anyone else? (Cassandra) 

-no only you and Jason still know but Dick knows I resigned 

-how'd he take it? (Cassandra)

-I imagine not well he let me slip but reminded me of, Bruce.. Know of any apartments? 

-Y/N, your not doing this on your own (Cassandra) 

-oooh what juicey stuff is going on! 😏(Stephanie) 

-Steph how did you?!!! 😳

-I hacked in thing or two I learned from my, babe. What's going on?!!?(Stephanie) 

-Y/N perhaps you should tell her(Cassandra) 

-tell me what!!?!! Oooh tell me tell me(Stephanie) 

-I resigned from the team

-what?!?!?! 😳😞😬🤬🤬🤬You're kidding! 😄Right?🤗(Stephanie) 

-alright, Missy! What is going on? You might can make Dick think you're OK but I know better! What's going on?!(Barbara) 

-we've got to get better security 

-Y/N, now and no lying to me!(Barbara) 

-yeah! We as your sister's have the right to know what's wrong(Stephanie) 

"Y/N!" Bruce yelled 

Shit 

-I gotta go 

I swiped the messages away to deal with later. Bruce, knocked on the door hard I took a deep breath. I opened the door he had his arm's folded 

"you want to explain why you quit?!" 

"I was-" He cut me off 

"you're in trouble! You should have spoken to me about this! Now get ready for patrol we will discuss this later!" 

He slammed the door leaving before I could respond.


	2. What if 2/2

Tim texted me I sighed 

-Steph told me that you quit. You ok? 

I ignored my big brother and got ready for patrol I'll be careful. Just scope everything out and stay still. Batman and I spilt up I feel so sick. I tried to stay still I feel nauseated. I started getting text from my sister's. Damian, walked up shit what does he want? 

"I heard you quit that's not in your nature" 

"you don't know anything about me, Robin" 

"if you quit because of our conversation I -" I cut him off 

"it has nothing to do with you! Just leave me alone. You lost the right to know how I feel " 

I saw Jason

"fucking hell what the fuck are you doing out here! Fuck, Y/N!! You are in the largest amount of trouble get your ass home now!" Jason yelled 

"Jason, stop" 

"what the hell is going on?! Do not speak to her like that!!" 

"this is all your fucking fault and that's all your going to fucking know!" Jason said 

Damian grabbed Jason's collar 

"just stop it! Stop it I'm not dealing with this anymore! Just stop fighting!" I yelled crying 

Cassandra, Stephanie and Barbara ran up 

"I know! I know go home go to the Med-bay! Blaw, blaw, blaww" 

Barbara hugged me gently Cassandra and Stephanie held my hands helping me to the car. 

"what the hell is going on!" Damian yelled letting Jason go 

Jason's P. O. V 

I grabbed his shoulder he shoved me off they left 

"what's wrong with, Y/N! I demand to know she quit the team and she refuses to speak to me " 

"look, Dami I didn't want to tell you in fact Y/N is probably going to kill me and kick my ass for telling you"

"what the hell are you talking about, Todd?!"

"Y/N, is pregnant she said you're the only one who can be the fucking father"

"w-what?! You're lying! You're lying to me! Y/N is pregnant?! No that's impossible! We we're safe there's no possibility that she is pregnant"

"yeah, no one told you that condoms don't exactly always do shit" 

He grunted that sounded exactly like, Bruce he sat on the railing 

"dammit. What the hell am I supposed to do"

"you have two options you could talk to her and fight for her and beg her to give your dumb ass a second chance or you could walk away from this, walk away from her and your child do so you've lost all my respect, and you'll be a cold hearted fucking bastard for leaving them. Got it?"

Y/N's P. O. V 

Barbara made sure my baby's ok she confirmed my baby is perfectly healthy. Now I can rest I sat in the living room at the Manor. Bruce, told me to stay home and rest rather if I like it or not. I know he feels awful for making me go on patrol after knowing I'm pregnant. I laid on the pillow I saw, Damian! He gave me a glass of water 

"I don't want anything from you, Damian" 

"that's my child" 

I got up and kept walking he grabbed my shoulder and stood in front of me 

"get out of my, Damian!" 

"no! I refuse to let you go! I'm not letting you raise my child without me" 

"why?! Because I can't on my own" I poked him "you're wrong! I can do this on my own! I don't need you" I started crying "I love you but I wasn't good enough for you. You don't love me" 

"dammit Y/N! I didn't mean what I said dammit! I love you! There I said it! I lied when I said that I didn't want to have a real relationship with you. I was terrified I was going to lose you!" he shut his eye's "What if you hurt me? What if you left me?.. What if you died? It'd be the end of me.." he fought tears "So I cut it short.. before you ever could. I cut you from my life and it is the biggest mistake of my life. Please I'm begging you just give me a chance. I love you, Y/N"

"only if you promise to rub my feet"

We both cried hugging each other


End file.
